


Fem!Thorki Manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fancast, Femslash, Genderswap, Incest, Manip, Worksafe, fem!Loki, fem!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pretty recent one. I'm quite happy with it, actually, <strike>unlike most of my manips</strike>. Images aren't mine. Comments and kudos are love. Please credit if using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Thorki Manip

[](http://s1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh516/jdtdesigns/Thorki/?action=view&current=femmethorki_zps5f6d5b1a.png)


End file.
